


No sé qué soy yo para ti

by Fresisui



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, momfic pero no, natsume es un desastre, sus amigos son unos trolazos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresisui/pseuds/Fresisui
Summary: Natsume no empezó su tercer año de instituto con buen pie. No solo por desperdiciar su primer beso en alguien a quien no quería y por perder la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos al chico que le gustaba, también tenía que hacer frente al divorcio de sus padres, al profesor suplente, al chico del conbini y a su flamante nuevo hermano mayor, todo en uno. Literalmente.





	No sé qué soy yo para ti

Era la segunda vez que le hacía esa pregunta a Tsumugi, la primera vez corrió por el pasillo para no escuchar la respuesta, por miedo. Y no iba a confesarlo tampoco, pero…

Esta segunda vez no pensaba huir. Quería saber la respuesta, porque no era capaz de entender lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a ese merluzo pelo polla. ¿Era Natsume o seguía siendo Natsume-chan para él? ¿Le veía como su compañero de instituto? ¿Qué era él para Tsumugi Aoba?

Aún así, Natsume se escondió para hacerse a la idea (por unos momentos solo, no era un cobarde en absoluto). Le costaba tener que enfrentarse a la dura tarea de decir adiós a tantas personas importantes en su vida. Para él era imposible mirar a la cara a sus hermanos, sabiendo que, probablemente, perderían bastante el contacto y a lo mejor, a algunos no volvería a verlos. Tendría que demostrar que ya no era un niño, pero se le hacía tan cuesta arriba…

Tsumugi le encontró media hora más tarde (como siempre, aunque ya era una costumbre para Natsume encerrarse en el sótano, medio esperando que eso sucediera), y se sentó a su lado, en silencio. 

–¿Qué soy yo para ti?

La pregunta de Natsume resonó en las paredes, honesta y sin acento extraño, Tsumugi soltó un suspiro sonoro, nervioso. Estaba claro que no sabía qué contestar, pero Natsume necesitaba una respuesta enseguida. No iba a dejar que Tsumugi le dejara en ascuas justo antes de graduarse. 

En ese mismo momento, rompiendo la tensión que había entre ambos, Rei Sakuma entró como un elefante en una cacharrería seguido Kanata y Wataru (Shu se quedó fuera, negándose a tomar parte en esa pantomima), y se llevó a los dos en volandas, como castigo por intentar escaquearse de la ceremonia. Aunque en realidad, ese castigo iba a ser completamente para Natsume ya que no tuvo una nueva oportunidad para estar con Tsumugi a solas. 

-

Natsume no había besado a nadie en sus diecisiete años de vida, así que esa tarde decidió que Subaru sería un buen candidato para su primera vez. Esperaron a estar solos en la azotea del instituto y juntaron sus labios de una manera casta y pura. Más que nada, Natsume se separó casi por impulso y no dio tiempo a más.

–Natsume, si quieres pido las gafas prestadas a Ukki, pero no pienso teñirme el pelo de azul.

–Ni quiero que lo Hagas –contestó, chasqueando la lengua de pura decepción. Lo que no pensaba decirle a Subaru es que ni siendo un rey del disfraz podría engañarle. Tsumugi olía de una manera especial que era difícil imitar (a ropa limpia, o pasta de dientes fresca después de las comidas, mezclado con un olor suave a gel de baño genérico que, de alguna forma, había hecho suyo). Confesar eso sería igual que comportarse como un adolescente con un cuelgue serio, aunque eso era precisamente lo que era: un adolescente con un cuelgue serio y cursi. Aunque Natsume no quería definirse como cursi. No en voz alta.

–Deberías hablar con él –Subaru se volvió a sentar en el suelo sin dale importancia a la suciedad–. Sigues teniendo contacto, ¿no?

Y sí, lo tenía. Tsumugi siempre le contestaba los mensajes de Line, pero nunca tenía tiempo para quedar y tomar algo (ni un chocolate caliente, a Tsumugi no le hacía mucha gracia el sabor amargo del café). Natsume estaba casi seguro que la vida de universitario japonés no era tan ajetreada, pero por algún motivo, Tsumugi tenia siempre mil cosas que hacer. Sora le insistía para que lo intentara de nuevo, pero Natsume no era un perrito faldero buscando que le hicieran caso. Él estaba por encima de eso. 

–Estará muy ocupado con sus nuevos amigos, Supongo –contestó con desgana–. No es que me interese ni nada lo que Haga, por mi como si le atropella un camión de dieciséis Ruedas.

Subaru le miró mal. Él le respondió encogiendo los hombros, aún de pie por no querer mancharse el culo de polvo. 

–Natsume, hay que ser un poco más honesto con uno mismo, a ti te irá mucho mejor. 

–No tengo ni tiempo ni Ganas. 

Ganas de nada. Ni de insistir con Tsumugi, ni de regresar a casa. Papi se había mudado ya, y el divorcio estaba en marcha, pero a quién se lo iba a contar. No quería cargar a Sora con sus problemas, sus hermanos estaban haciendo su vida lejos de Yumenosaki. Tsumugi estaba, evidentemente, fuera de la ecuación. 

–Pues podrías pedirle salir a Anzu, ¿no? –Subaru se acarició la barbilla, pensante–. Recuerdo que el año pasado te gustaba bastante. 

–No lo voy a Hacer, Anzu es Lesbiana.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Subaru se quedó boquiabierto y sin palabras.

-

Un tiempo más tarde Natsume comprobó de primera mano que, pesar del divorcio, las cosas en casa iban bastante bien. La relación entre sus padres seguía siendo excelente, y la rutina volvió a instalarse en el hogar, a pesar de la falta física del señor Sakasaki, 

–Cariño, va a venir una amiga a vivir con nosotros Pronto.

Natsume levantó los ojos de la revista que estaba ojeando, confuso. Su madre, en cambio, parecía estar relajada, con los codos encima de la mesa y mirándole con curiosidad con sus ojos felinos (amarillentos y rasgados, clavaditos a los suyos)

–¿Lo has visto en los posos del Té? 

–No, en la declaración de la Renta. La casa es muy grande y cara de Mantener, así que si no compartimos los gastos con alguien Más, tendremos que Mudarnos.

Ya era duro vivir sin su padre, más lo sería vivir en otro lugar. No quería dejar la casa donde se crió. 

–¿Es alguien que Conozco? –preguntó, pero su madre se encogió de hombros.

–No creo que recuerdes nada, eras muy Pequeño. Pero te aseguro que es una magnífica persona y no te dará Problemas. De hecho, creo que lo que pueda salir de esta situación te ayudará en el futuro, así que no te Preocupes. 

–¿Eso te lo ha dicho también la declaración de la Renta?

–No, eso lo he visto en los posos de Té.

El divorcio fue de mutuo acuerdo, y su madre estaba tranquila y resplandeciente. Que mantuviera esos momentos de total normalidad le daba a Natsume seguridad para afrontar el día a día, incluso para contestar sin amargura los mensajes de Line a sus compañeros y amigos. Tsumugi seguía sin poder quedar, pero Sora le aseguró que podría verle sin problemas si seguía sus indicaciones.

A lo mejor tenía que hacer caso a su, ya no tan pequeño, amigo y compañero. 

\- 

No se lo creyó cuando Sora le dijo dónde podía encontrar a Tsumugi, y ahora que lo tenía delante tampoco era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba viendo en ese momento: Tsumugi Aoba estaba cobrando a la gente en la caja de un Family Mart. 

Podría habérselo dicho por Line en lugar de darle largas, Natsume lo hubiera entendido perfectamente. Sora le comentó que igual le costó quedar con él, pero le encontró de casualidad en este mismo conbini y esperó a que terminara su turno para poder salir con él un rato. Típico de Tsumugi, no quería que los demás creyeran que molestaban si insistían en quedar cuando iba a clase y a la vez trabajaba, y aún con ese extraño argumento consiguió totalmente lo contrario. 

Natsume se escondió detrás del expositor de las bebidas energéticas esperando que no le hubiese visto, mientras pensaba cómo acercarse de manera casual, aunque era lo más simple porque, precisamente, era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Levantó la cabeza, enderezó su cuerpo, y se dirigió con toda la dignidad posible hasta las cajas. Por fortuna, casi no había gente en ese momento, así que no molestaba mucho si distraía un poco más de la cuenta al cajero. 

Más distraído estaba él. Por fin Tsumugi se había cambiado las gafas, así que las nuevas no eran ni tan grandes ni tan aparatosas. Aún llevaba el pelo largo, recogido en una coleta baja que le daba más aire de madre del que ya tenía. Para desgracia de Natsume, Tsumugi le sonrió nada más verle y a punto estuvo de derretirse en ese mismo momento. Era una sonrisa completamente distinta a la que dedicaba a los clientes, con la boca abierta y enseñando los dientes. Tampoco se parecía en nada a la que recordaba de verle a diario en el instituto. Se asimilaba más a la que decoraba su rostro cuando era pequeño, mientras le abrazaba y daba besitos en la cabeza para tranquilizarle.

–¡Natsume-kun! ¿qué te trae por aquí? –le preguntó como si no fuera obvio, aunque en ese instante y dadas las circunstancias, era de agradecer. De haber podido besarle en ese momento, Natsume lo hubiera hecho. 

–Quería comprar unas Cosas, no podía imaginarme que estuvieras trabajando Aquí –mintió descaradamente, dejando a Sora fuera para que no le salpicara nada en caso que ese encuentro saliera mal–. ¿Es por esto que no puedes Quedar? -intentó no reflejar la amargura en sus palabras, sin éxito. Tsumugi no pareció darse cuenta, como siempre.

–Tengo que ayudar a mi madre en casa, para por lo menos poder pagarme la carrera. ¡Me alegra tanto verte! No quería preocuparos y por eso tampoco os dije lo que estaba haciendo en realidad… –cogió la cesta que Natsume le tendió y se quedó mirando el interior confundido, sin poder acabar la frase. Natsume se puso nervioso, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Nunca has visto una cesta de la Compra? –bufó.

–Evidentemente sí, pero es la primera vez que un cliente me la trae vacía.

Natsume sintió cómo la sangre le subía a la cara, y cada segundo que pasaba era peor. Tenía unas ganas terribles de quitarle la sonrisa de la cara (encantadora sonrisa, aunque un poco confusa) de un guantazo, pero no quería poner en riesgo su empleo tampoco. Balbuceó como un bobo un par de segundos y señaló algo que estaba detrás de Tsumugi. Cuando este se dio la vuelta, se quedó más extrañado aún.

–Eres menor, no te puedo vender tabaco. 

–No, Imbécil. Lo de al Lado.

–¿Profilácticos?

–Son para un Amigo, le da vergüenza Comprarlos. ¿Me los das ya o…?

–¿Los quieres de sabores o finos? ¿sabes el tamañ-

–Ḑ̩̯̼͖̦̼͎̿̌̐̎̉͐̽͘ͅͅá̢̧̢͈̦̙͎̦̘̺̆̈́̍̆͐̊̈́͘͞͝m̷̠̞͓̳̤͍͎̈́̎̾͞͠͝ḛ̵̝͕̳͉̖̘̦̅̏̏̈́̈́̑͜͞͠l̞͍̼͖̣͊̑̇͆̾́̃̈́͘͜͢͡ợ̴̜̜͚̜̟̣̲̫̎͛̐̐͋ y̡̨̬̻͕̮͂͗̃̑͊̈̿͟͟͟ą̸̭̞̠͍͍̈́̄͌͘͡

Tsumugi soltó los condones encima de la mesa como si quemaran, y le cobró tan rápido que Natsume salió corriendo del conbini como si hubiera un terremoto en la tienda. 

Ahora sí que se había comportado como un idiota. Tsumugi no era tonto, aunque lo pareciera. ¿Con qué cara iba a ir ahora a hablarle? Por lo menos sabía dónde trabajaba ahora, a lo mejor cuando se le pasara la vergüenza (dentro de cuarenta años, por lo menos), iría a verle de nuevo con una nueva excusa.

Y la cesta de la compra llena.

-

El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y estar en la azotea durante el mediodía empezaba a ser de absolutos idiotas. Subaru estaba tirado en el suelo (más sucio que nunca), sudando como un cerdo mientras miraba el regalo que le acababan de hacer.

–Natsume, nos hemos besado una vez y mal, ¿comprar condones no es ir demasiado rápido?

–Baru-kun, no preguntes y Quédatelos. Yo ya tengo asumido que moriré Virgen. 

 

Subaru se incorporó de golpe para mirar a Natsume a los ojos. Estaba sudando igual que él, o incluso peor. Su pelo había crecido bastante en los últimos meses y lo tenía empapado. Daba un poco de grima, aún así estaba muy guapo.

–No tienes que morir virgen, yo me ofrezco si quieres. ¡Ya tenemos lo más importante!

La mochila de Natsume se empotró contra su cara a una velocidad pasmosa. 

–l̸̡̖͉̫͕̞̳͎͉̣̈̄̽̋̃e̶̛̲̩̱̪̺͇̾͐͌̊̑̂̏͟ o̼͔̙̦̝̫͒̿̌͟͢͞͡d̘͖̠͔̩̺͉͒͑̄̆̉̚i̴̡̧̠̟̇͌̓̈̌͜o̮̘͙̟̓͛̌̓̂̈͜͢͠ͅ  
̳̐̇͛̈͆͜–Natsume parecía más grande e intimidante desde el suelo, pensó Subaru sin sentir una pizca de miedo–. Ō̵̭͓̼̱̹͓͕͕͖̇̅̎̍͟ḑ̸̛̟̬̱̰͔̿́̈́̅͑̉͡͝i̶̢̨̡̮̭̠̞̳͒̔̊̿̐̅͋̈͡͝o̱͚͇̻̘͑̽̒́̿̿̕͝ͅͅ s̢̧̪̤͍̫͍̻̱͋͂̑͑͠u͖̹͇͉̟̮͌̅̽͒͘͟ c̢̨̛̹̪̤̩̠͚̍̏̋̐̑̾͊͑ą̶̡̻̥͖͍̙̫̺̈̆͗̋̄́̾͋r̨̰͍̥͕̂͂͂͑̓͜͠a̷̢͎͕͓̯̹̾̊̔̂̚͢ d̸̨͈̮͙̙̩̝̲͓̽̆̿̀̃͢ḙ̤̺̠̻͔͇̮̼͛̑̈́͆̃͒̈́ m̛̞͙̞̫̗̥̗͓̽͗̈͒̿̓̚͝ͅḛ̼͈͈̯̥̘͛͛̀̈́͟͢͡ṁ̸̗̳͍̠̭̰̥͍̇̔͐̐͛ọ̵̤̱̳͑̾̉̌̽̑͊̓̚͟ ỹ̸̡̻̼͈̭̞̝̝͌̆͐͐̃͠ s̴̱͖͈̙͇̪̖̮͑̓̆͊͐͂̇̆͆̚͟ͅū̷͈̬̫̩̣͖̼̰͔̮̑̾͑̆̑̃̒̿͑s̴̨̧̺̥̦̪̜͚̗̉͋͂ ģ̶̛͉̙̮̫͍̱͒̑͋͋͋̈͟͡ͅạ̶̛̦͓̭̮̞̟̦̰̯͒̂̉͒̄̕͞f̞̙̬̼͚̬͈̯̹̳̋̓̌̕͞͞ǎ̶̧͈̠̘̳͚̓̇̌̔̔̚s̴͖̺̳͕͔̼̳̻͉͛͛̋͒̑͘͜͠͡͠ ẹ̢̨̩̟͈̤͋̔͒̐̌̊̔́͘͡s̡͕͎̪͇͍͔͓͚̽̓̍̐͑̐̈́̅̍t̷͎̩̩̩̄́͊͊͘͡ͅú̼͖̟̺͈́͊̒͛͑̈́͢͠p͓̪̞̜̓̑̆̈̓̾͛͊̀̄͜ĩ̶̧̜͙͍͙̯̠̟̼̈́͑͌̊̑͐̄̍͠ͅd̺͚̻̠͆͋̄͛̇͆̕͜͞ą̟̪͍̙̦̬͉̂̾́̏͌͊s̵̢̨̛̬͉̖̜͉̳͍͙̽̐̽̈́̏͞ y̶̪̼̦̥͎̰̻͉̓͛̋̂̿͆̀͝ ş̢̱̙̠̪̹̲̰̩͛́̈́͐̂̾̓͊̕ǔ͈͇̗̺͛̈̚͟͡ͅ s̸̖̲͓̯̯̬̟̊̀̓̄͘o̷̱͔̠̼̟͇̰̭͓̓̏̽͂̉̏̽̐ͅn̵̢̩̪̩̪̿̍͂͝r̢͈̥̖̱̙̤̉̄̇̽͑̿̋͢ͅȋ̥͖̭̬̭̹̿̆̑̇͗͒͠ş̭̭̫̱̂̒̽̚͢a̝̳̹̠̞̫̞̣͖̽͗̎͛̔̃̂̌͢͡ d̵̝̩̘̭̠̍̿͗́͒̐̏̌͠ͅe͉̺̫͎͖̫̞̠͎͐̔̉͂̇ i̧͕̩̝̗̯̮̗̭͋̑̃̀̊̂̔͗̕͘m̸̥̖͎̝̱̄̊̾̋͑͟b̸̢̨̧̛̛̟̲͓͔͉̜͊͊͂͋é̛͕̱̫̜̜̦̘̿͗͒͛c̢̨̩̼͈͕̭̘̐̒͋̿̂͝i̸̢̖̰̫̞͇̻̺͙̐́̃̆̕ļ̦̝͔̭̞̖̮̎̏̍͑͛̒̍̅̇̅ y̸͈̼̰͖̫̦̎̍̔̔̓̿͞͡͞ s̷̡̹̭͉̞̾́̊͒̆̈́̐͟͝ư̗͙̟͍̰͕̫̻̝̙̑̒̄̈͡͝ p̨̻̝̠͍͛̇́̚͘ȩ̶̤͔͖̤͕̬͇͍̑̿̐̽̇͆̍͠l̵̻̘̩͍͎͕̒̉͒̈́͑̓̄̕̚͠o̸̲̩̮͈͖͚̣̾́̾̾͒͒̈͜͝͝ p̸͎̞̦̜̥͕͖̈́̀̿̊͑̾͘͢͢ͅō̵̧͉͍̠̪͙̬̃͢͜͡l̨̤͇̗̯̠̥̦̅͒̂̂̔̌͞ḽ̤̬͙̯̠̞̞̞̿͊̏͑͗̊̍͘̕a̖̓̒̆͐͞͝.̴̠̹̩̎̇̄͑̅̈́̇̕͜͞ͅ 

Subaru pestañeó un par de veces, pensando seriamente si preguntarle a Natsume sobre lo que había hecho (o no había hecho Tsumugi) esta vez. O soltar información privilegiada. 

Lo último sería mucho más divertido. 

–Se lo puedes decir en persona si quieres –sonrió de oreja a oreja de la forma más inocente del mundo, haciendo así que Natsume cerrara la boca–. Está en el instituto, le he visto esta mañana, y parece que trabaja aquí.

Los cincuenta y tres kilos de Natsume golpearon el suelo sin emoción ni gracia.

-

Los ojos le pesaban como la vida entera, pero tampoco es que tuviera ganas de abrirlos. Así sus sentidos se agudizaban y podía escuchar claramente lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

–Estar en la azotea con este tiempo es de locos. Subaru-kun, no deberíais comer ahí más, podéis enfermar de una insolación grave.

Esa voz suave y melosa la reconocería en cualquier parte. Se puso tenso mientras escuchaba la conversación entre Tsumugi y Subaru. 

–No lo volveremos a hacer, profe Azulete. No creo que queramos acabar de nuevo en la enfermería –Natsume podía escuchar la sorna y el cachondeo en la voz de su compañero de clase, y le daban ganas de levantarse para pegarle un puñetazo en toda la cara si no fuera por…

¿Profe Azulete? ¿Profe desde cuándo?

Abrió los ojos del susto y giró la cabeza. Aún un poco borroso, pudo ver a Tsumugi de espaldas, vestido con una bata, la bata blanca de los profesores que se hacían cargo de la enfermería. Subaru, en cambio, le miraba de reojo y con la sonrisa más lerda del mundo.

–No te preocupes por él, vete a clase, yo me ocupo.

–¡Entendido!

Natsume volvió a cerrar los ojos para hacerse el dormido, después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse y sentir los pasos calmados de Tsumugi hacia su cama.

Apoyó la mano sobre su frente, luego pasó el dorso por la mejilla. Natsume tuvo ganas de pedirle un beso a chillidos, pero se contuvo. 

Odiaba sus hormonas con todo su ser.

En lugar de perder los papeles (de nuevo, como en el conbini), abrió los ojos lentamente, para simular que se había despertado en ese momento. Tsumugi le saludó detrás de sus (ya no tan grandes) gafas.

–Buenas noches, Senpai. –Susurró, a pesar de ser aún de día.

–Buenas noches –le respondió Tsumugi, acostumbrado a su curiosa forma de saludar. Natsume aguantó como pudo una sonrisa, pero estaba seguro que le había salido una mueca fea de asco– Si te preguntas qué hago aquí, hoy he empezado las prácticas –Tsumugi comenzó a explicar el motivo antes de que Natsume pudiera hacerlo–. No he dejado el trabajo en conbini, así que ahora estoy más ocupado aún –rió.

–Oh.

–Ser un ex alumno tiene sus ventajas –Volvió a poner la mano sobre la frente de Natsume con un cuidado casi reverencial. Sus movimientos siempre habían sido calmados y elegantes, a pesar de su ansiedad–. No tienes fiebre, pero es mejor que te marches a casa.

–No llames a Papi. Mami vendrá a Recogerme.

Después de un momento de silencio, durante el cual Tsumugi le tocó con suavidad el hombro, susurró.

–No te preocupes, ya lo sé.

-

La amiga de su madre se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Tenía un aura llena de ansiedad que le ponía nervioso hasta a él. Esa sensación no era ajena en realidad, pero le recordaba a épocas pasadas que eran mejor mantener en el olvido.

–Natsume, cariño, esta es mi amiga Sumire, ya te hablé de Ella. Hoy trae unas cuantas cosas para Instalarse definitivamente.

La tal Sumire miró con aprensión a la madre de Natsume, y después de un corto saludo, se fue a por unas cajas que había dejado fuera. Natsume le dio un sorbo a su taza de cacao antes de mirar a su madre, como pidiendo una explicación.

–Es buena Mujer, solo que está un poco Nerviosa. Dale una oportunidad, Natsume. 

–Yo no he dicho lo contrario, Mami –contestó, aún haciendo memoria para saber dónde había visto a esa señora antes–. Solo que se me hace Familiar.

–Claro, hace mucho que no la Ves, pero has pasado tiempo con Ella. Por cierto, su hijo pequeño viene a vivir aquí También, a él lo debes recordar Seguro. 

Natsume volvió a dar otro sorbo, un poco mosqueado con toda la situación. Levantó la vista preguntando con la mirada, como si no entendiera. Su madre se retocó un poco el moño y soltó una suave risa.

–Cariño, era tu mejor Amigo, le adorabas. Ibas detrás de él todo el rato, le llamabas Hermanito. Y cómo lloraste el día que dejaste de ir a su escuela de Baile…

El ruido de la taza de Natsume al estallar contra el suelo no asustó a su madre, pero desde la entrada escuchó el chillido nervioso de la madre de Tsumugi, ahora su compañera de casa.

-

Tenían tres habitaciones con cama, así que Sumire Aoba ocupó el cuarto de matrimonio junto con la madre de Natsume, mientras que Tsumugi se quedó con el de invitados, “porque los chicos necesitan su propio espacio”. No es que Natsume no quisiera compartir cuarto con Tsumugi, pero toda esta situación se le hacía absurda; Tener a Tsumugi viviendo en el cuarto de al lado era terrible para su propia cordura. No solo verle la cara durante todo el día, verle recién salido del baño no le hacía ninguna gracia, tampoco recién levantado. Sobre todo cuando se arrascaba el estómago, levantando un poco la parte de arriba del pijama de ositos que llevaba y le quedaba pequeño (a su edad). 

Ese idiota le daba pena tirar y renovar objetos y ropa, pero eso ya era hasta ridículo. 

Por lo menos Natsume había guardado bajo llave los suyos de One Piece y se había comprado dos sets de pijamas normales y serios. Lo único que le fastidiaba era que al contrario que le pasaba a él, a Tsumugi no se le iba la vista cuando se le veía un cachito de estómago. 

Quiso creer que era por la miopía y el astigmatismo. Y no es que levantara los brazos adrede para que se le levantara la camisa, no, para nada. 

Mala vista a parte, no solo era feo verle en casa, también le veía en el instituto tres días a la semana. Los otros tres días seguía trabajando en el conbini, incapaz de dejarlo para pagar además de la facultad, un alquiler a su madre por el cuarto que estaba ocupando, algo que ya habían dejado claro que no era necesario. Ya bastante tenía con lo suyo, como para ponerse a pagar un cuarto con el que ya colaboraba su madre. 

Debía estar agotado con tanto trajín diario, pero siempre estaba sonriendo, ayudando en casa y sin poner ni una mala cara. Para rematar, las madres no eran precisamente lo más discreto del mundo, sobre todo la señora Aoba, que no paraba de recordarle su terrible pasado y la relación que los dos tenían, que poco se parecía a la actual.

–¿Te acuerdas cuando Natsume-chan vino corriendo con un anillo de plástico en el dedo? –la madre de Natsume se llevo las manos a las mejillas, encantada por compartir ese terrible recuerdo.

–Y dijo que se iba a casar con Tsumugi-Niisan. Eran tan monos los dos. Todo el día cogidos de la mano, se daban Besitos en la mejilla y todo. Y cuando Natsume lloraba, Tsumugi siempre le abrazaba y le cantaba nanas, un Amor. 

–Mami, yo no recuerdo Eso –Natsume mintió, muerto de la vergüenza. Tsumugi en cambio, se reía a su lado.

–Yo tampoco, pero seguro que éramos monísimos, ¿Verdad, Natsume-kun? Me gustaría poder recordar algo más de cuando éramos pequeños, pero al parecer mi memoria se ha vuelto mala con los años…

–Senpai, vas a cumplir diecinueve Años, deja de hablar como si tuvieras setenta, por Dios. 

Natsume daba gracias a que Tsumugi ya había dejado de lado la manía de recordarle su oscuro pasado, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con dos personas que no parecían darse cuenta de que insistir en ello no le gustaba para nada. 

Aunque había algo peor que eso, y Natsume estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

-

Las dos mujeres no compartían cuarto por falta de espacio. Natsume las pilló besándose en la cocina, cuando creían que nadie las estaba mirando.

Nunca se había planteado el motivo por el cual la señora Aoba se había separado de su segundo marido, pero ahora estaba todo claro. Y se sentía engañado al ver que sus padres se habían divorciado por un affair. 

Aunque, ahora que se fijaba mejor, no lo parecía tanto. El cariño con el que se miraban, las caricias sutiles y los susurros, eran más que evidentes. El problema era Natsume, que no había querido fijarse, preocupado más en sí mismo que en su madre.

No sabía si Tsumugi estaba al tanto o no, aunque unas noches más tarde salió de dudas. Tsumugi entró en su cuarto, en pijama, pidiendo por favor que le dejara dormir esa noche ahí. 

–A veces el ruido no me deja dormir –argumentó, cansado. Y era la primera vez que Natsume le veía así desde que empezaron a vivir juntos, por lo cual, su ajetreo diario sí que le estaba pasando factura después de todo.

–¿Qué Ruido? –la pregunta puso nervioso a Tsumugi, y Natsume supo que no necesitaba ahondar más en el asunto. Ni quería. Por la cara que puso, Tsumugi respiró aliviado–. No hace falta que Contestes, ya me lo puedo imaginar y no quiero Saberlo.

–Así que ya te has enterado –Natsume asintió con la cabeza–. Al parecer llevan mucho tiempo así… –intentó hacer un gesto con las manos, pero se quedó con ellas en el aire para, acto seguido, dejarlas caer pesadamente– Lo siento mucho.

–No tienes que sentirlo, no es culpa Tuya –Natsume le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado–. El único problema es que no sé cómo vas a dormir Aquí. No hay espacio en el suelo para un futón, y solo hay una Cama.

–Puedo hacerme un rosquete en el suelo si quieres…

–¡No hace falta! –Natsume se tranquilizó con rapidez para evitar que Tsumugi sospechase lo más mínimo, aunque eso era fácil–. Quiero Decir, mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para los Dos.

Después de un corto silencio, Tsumugi miró la cama de noventa y luego a Natsume. Tres veces. Estaba claro que nadie podía creerse esas palabras, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto y ponerse cómodo, o todo lo cómodo que alguien de metro setenta y tantos podía estar en esa situación. 

–Lo intentaremos. –dijo al final. Natsume se colocó a su lado después de apagar la luz, comprobando así que la cama no era lo suficientemente ancha para los dos, pero no iba a ponerse a discutir ahora mismo con su madre manteniendo relaciones sexuales con otra mujer a escasos metros– Por lo menos sacamos algo bueno de esto. 

–¿El Qué?

–Que de esta manera seré otra vez como tu hermano mayor. 

No era lo que Natsume esperaba escuchar, y lo último en la lista de cosas que quería oír de Tsumugi. Para él no era su compañero de colegio, ni de grupo musical, tampoco el niño con el que jugaba de pequeños, mucho menos la persona que le gustaba. Hoy en día podía ser el cliente estúpido del conbini, o su alumno, o el que le dejaba vivir en su casa. 

Pero hubiese preferido todo eso antes de que le considerara su hermano pequeño. 

–Cállate, Pelanas, que me Deprimes –pero Tsumugi se echó a reír, con su voz suave y cantarina. Le rodeó con los brazos, como cuando eran pequeños y Natsume no tuvo fuerzas para apartarle. Necesitaba un abrazo muy fuerte en ese momento. 

–¿No quieres que te cant-

–No

Quedaron en silencio (de nuevo, sin saber exactamente si era una situación incómoda o no) y, a los pocos minutos, Natsume cerró los ojos, aunque se mantuvo despierto. Como cuando eran pequeños, el olor de Tsumugi le daba paz. Olía a menta (de su propia pasta de dientes, que ya usaban todos en la casa), y a ropa limpia (el suavizante que la madre de Natsume usaba de toda la vida). Tsumugi acababa de ducharse, así que su piel olía a jabón (el mismo que usaba también Natsume), pero era distinto, había algo en él que era propio y no prestado. 

Natsume empezó a notar los dedos de Tsumugi viajar por su espalda, de arriba a abajo, y le entró un escalofrío. Tsumugi tomó ese gesto como una invitación para abrazarle más fuerte. 

Y le besó en la cabeza, como cuando eran niños.

Natsume abrió los ojos de golpe, aguantando la respiración. 

–Me acuerdo perfectamente–escuchó en un susurro–. Hice el anillo con la arandela de plástico de una botella de ramune, y estabas tan contento que pensé que a lo mejor podría casarme contigo de verdad cuando creciéramos. Y aquí estamos, las que se van a casar son nuestras madres y tú me aguantas lo justo y necesario. 

Los recuerdos se agolparon en la mente de Natsume, tan claros como si los acabara de vivir en ese mismo día. Y esta vez levantó la cabeza, sin disimular que llevaba despierto todo ese tiempo.

Tsumugi no dijo nada. Por una vez parecía sereno, y le sonrió melancólicamente, sin ganas de echar para atrás sus palabras y sus acciones.

–Vaya, parece que estabas despierto.

–No parece que te Importe.

–En todo este tiempo nos hemos propuesto matrimonio varias veces sin querer. ¿Debería estar preocupado? –al no recibir respuesta por parte de Natsume, prosiguió–. Además, a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo.

–Saber el Qué.

Tsumugi soltó un suspiro pesado, y se separó un poco para mirarle cara a cara. Aún sonreía, y Natsume aprovechó para quitarle las gafas que aún seguían mal colocadas sobre el puente de su nariz. 

–Que sigo estando y seguiré, bajo tu embrujo, aunque insistas que no es así. 

Tsumugi podía poseer muchas cualidades y entre ellas, estaba la honestidad. Natsume no quiso creer sus palabras en todos estos años, pero ahora se veía atrapado en esos ojos verdes y miopes que se esforzaban por mirarle con cariño en la oscuridad.

–No pongas esa cara, Tsumugi.

–¡Lo siento! ¡Es que si no fuerzo la vista no te puedo ver bien! Casi no entra luz por la ventana, ¿sabes?

Aún así estaba sonriendo, abiertamente y sin complejos, como si se hubiera quitado una gran losa de encima. Ya era más que evidente que para él, Natsume no era el cliente tonto del conbini, ni su alumno, ni su compañero de piso, ni su hermano pequeño. Tampoco su amigo de la infancia, ni su compañero de instituto, ni su colega en un grupo musical. Era todo eso, y mucho más. 

Así que Natsume se incorporó un poco para colocar su propia sonrisa sobre la de él.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es consecuencia de unos tweets afortunados (o desafortunados) de hace un año (o así) sobre las madres de este par de lerdos. La ida iba a desarrollarse más, pero al final he escrito esto porque me lo tenía que sacar de encima (o no lo termino jamás en la vida). Al final mi amor por los adolescentes tontos haciendo el tonto con sus crushes tontos han podido con mi vagancia. 
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo en muchísimo tiempo, no ha pasado por una beta, pero aquí está. Solo espero que os guste mi pequeña contribución en español a este fandom.


End file.
